schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Shotguns
Shotguns are Ranged Weapon in which are under the Mechanical Artillery type. Description General Shotgun are generally heavy and takes quite some time to reload. Their latency is short-average while range is medium. Shotguns can be used in melee combat effectively. Unlike other Mechanical Artillery weapons, to switch between Ranged mode and Melee mode with Shotguns are almost seamless, one could even Counterattack with it with proper timing. Special Move Using Shotguns, one can perform various special moves with great extend and versatility. Shotguns have moves like: Percussive Shots Shoots 8 bullets consecutively three times. Low handling, lower handling with consecutiveness. Disperse Shots Shoots 8 bullets in a spray-like fashion. Decreased range, yet varied by the type of bullets used. Fan Shots Swing and shoot horizontally to deal multiple blast at the shotgun's muzzle. Melee range, knock back foes. Recoil Shot Charge shotgun, shoots and then dodge roll/cartwheel/sommersault away from target. Ricochet Shot Shoots a ricocheting bullet that ricochets at any hard surfaces. Using the Artillery RC, the ricocheting bullet always finds a foe to hit. Permeability Shot(s) Shoots one or multiple bullets that penetrates a living object. Aether, Spatial or Blood property. Elemental Shots Shoots a elemental bullet. Available elemental shots for shotguns are: *Searing Stone (Fire) *Cold Icicle (Ice) *Charged Marble (Lightning) *Hard Rock (Earth) *Cascade Peeble (Water) *Silver Bullet (Holy) *Sanguined Shell (Blood) Shortbows can be drawn out without interruptions, it has considerably shorter Latency but have the shortest attack range due to the low maximum force that can be put into it. Shortbows use Short Arrows for ammunition for their lightweight and compatibility with them. Due to that, using Shortbows during battles can be heavily affected by wind-pattern factor. Shortbows have the second shortest Latency of 1.2 second, only to be bested by Crossguns and Handguns. Shortbow's attack power is calculated based solely on it's base Attack Power and Bolts's Attack Power. The damage goes against the target's Defense. It's final damage is then heavily affected by wind-patterns. If the the wind patterns works for the velocity for the arrows, and/or vice versa. : Dmg = (Atk * Foc - Def) * (1 + Atk * Lv+SArrowAtk/331) * Def Types Wands have three sub-types. They are Constant, Charge and Loader. Constant Constant-Wands will always releases the same amount of damage. They are relatively weaker than the other two. All Constants uses the general Wands damage calculation. Their specialty is that, the Focus calculation is ignored by 3 grades. The minimum Focus while using Constant-Wands is B, and cannot be any lower as long as the user equip Constant-type Wands. Constant-Wands has the best homing capability amongst the three types. Their attacks always chase the target, that is, until the magickal projectile runs out of energy. Charge Charge-Wands are generally the strongest Wand-type there is. They does not release any energy when swung. The must be charged so that the energy can be emitted. Upon stopping on the charge-up, the energy will be shoot. The velocity and power of the energy is greater based on how long the charge-up is. Charge-Wands homing capability is based on how great the projectile's velocity is. The greater the velocity, the weaker would its homing capability would be. Loader Loaders are capable of releasing out energy in either a machinegun-like shots or simultaneous spew of projectiles like shotguns. When aiming, the player can either push the attack button repetitively for the machinegun shooting, or charge-up the Wand for shotgun shooting. All Loader-Wands have different numbers of orbs. Each orbs takes approximately 2.5 seconds to reload its energy. Loader-Wands have the weakest homing capability amongst the three types. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons